I Can Wait Forever
by Rina Kotone
Summary: Yaoi Warning! They've been together for so long, a secret couple with an unbreakable bond. What happens when they're torn apart?
1. Chapter 1

Riku's POV

Sora lay next to me on my full size bed. I knew he could tell I was staring, since a bright blush spread across his flawless face. He turned to look me eye to eye. Sora was the sadness plastered on my face clearly, despite the darkness blanketing the room. His sweet smile turned to that of a worried frown.

"What is it, Riku?" he asked sincerely.

"Nothing," I mumbled the reply, trying to fool both him and myself.

"Riku, please just tell me," Sora took my hands in his and squeezed gently.

I took in a deep breath, "I can wait forever," were the only words I was able to choke out. Of course, they were the only words I needed to say. Sora nestled closer to me so his head rested on my shoulder. He clung to my arm comfortingly, lacing his fingers with mine. I wish time would just stop, here and now. But of course, it didn't.

Sora was my angel, my life, and my whole heart. He and I met when we were very young, barely even toddlers. But, this was no fairy tale, and nothing lasts forever. Sora was moving. He was moving away from all our memories on Destiny Islands, and most importantly, he was moving away from me. However, it certainly wasn't his choice, it was his mom's. I swear the woman isn't even human. Why couldn't she understand that Sora and I were in love?

I rolled to my side, Sora still holding his place on my upper arm. I needed to see Sora; I didn't care if he had fallen asleep. I just needed to see him, his cute face so calm and carefree. Sora continued to tighten his grip on my hand even in his sleep. I smiled at this. Despite his face so seemingly calm, one single tear slipped from his eye; dissolving quickly into the dark fabric of my shirt. The tears kept coming as Sora awoke. The younger teen wiped away the tears with the back of his hand, until he started balling. He latched himself around my waist and let his head fall onto my chest in sobs. It broke my heart, almost bringing tears to my own eyes. I felt them coming but quickly blinked them away, knowing it would only make Sora cry most. Sora was crying, crying over me…

The time had come. I helped Sora put the last of the boxes into the back of the moving van. I felt a tug at the hem of my shirt. Looking down, I saw six-year-old Umi, Sora's little sister, staring up at me with teary baby blue yes. She clung tightly to my wait.

"Riku, I'm going to miss you!" she sobbed.

"I'm going to miss you too, Umi," I crouched down to her level, "But you got to be strong for your brother. We have to be really brave about this, okay?" she nodded weakly, "C'mon, can her show me a smile?" Umi smiled sorrowfully, tears still trickling down her cheeks. "Atta girl," I stroked her wet cheek with my thumb. "Take care of yourself, kiddo,"

"Goodbye Riku," Umi's sweet voice murmured softly before she climbed into the van.

"Goodbye, Umi," my voice was barely audible, hardly myself. It was too weak, too heartbroken.

I turned back around to see Sora sharing a heartfelt goodbye to my sister, Aoi. After that, Sora made his way back over to me. He looked up at me, tears already flooding his beautiful celestial blue eyes. Sora took a step forward and pressed his ear to my chest.

"Sora," I was about to question him when I realized just what he was doing, "Do our hearts still beat the same time and rhythm?"

Sora gazed at me again. "Always do, always will," he lunged at me, crashing his lips to mine. I was stunned at first, but that feeling died down as Sora began to entangle his fingers in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me. It was amazing how perfectly our bodies fit together. We continued to kiss, tilting our heads to get in deeper. I didn't ever want to part.

"Sora, honey! Let's get going!" his mother called from the front of the van.

Sora and I ended our moment, but we didn't part. "Don't ever forget me," he cried, burying his face in my chest.

"How could I? You mean more than the world to me,"

"Sora!" his mother shouted again impatiently.

We snuck one last kiss. "I love you, Riku. Always remember that."

I held him close to me, "I will. I love you more than you could imagine, maybe even more than I should.

Then, with that over and done with, I let my angel, my life, and my heart slip away. I stood on the side walk with Aoi as Sora climbed into the passenger's seat, still wiping his tears away. I watched the van drive into the distance with a blurry vision and felt I was going to faint.

"Riku, let's go home," Aoi pleaded, her voice choked up from crying. I nodded solemnly.


	2. Update

The story, _I Can Wait Forever, _has been discontinued on this account. Actually this account has been discontinued. You can read the same updated version of this story on my new account, Kaiden Hiroyuki, there is my up-to-date account. New chapters will be added as regularly as possible. Thank you for reading!


End file.
